Game Over
by Joshweiser22
Summary: A story (original idea by London Stolte who can be found at h t t p : / / l o n d o n s t o l t e . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m /) about Discord changing Equestria into a low resolution, 8-Bit, video game world and how they all manage.
1. Foreward

**Chapter 0: Foreward**

Hello everyone! Joshweiser here. This foreward isn't too long. Just want to say that my friend London ( ) started this fanfic called Game Over about how Discord would change Equestria into a low resolution world. He got 3 chapters through it but decided he wouldn't finish it, though, he allowed me too! So, I decided to accept and I started re-writing his chapters in my style (it's basically the same, just some very minor differences here and there). Thanks London and without further ado, you can move on to the first chapter!


	2. 8-Bit

**Chapter 1: 8-Bit**

"Discord!" yelled a mare's voice.

Discord looked upon the six ponies who had appeared in front of him. Around five of their necks were five different necklaces while the mare who spoke had a tiara.

"Your reign of terror is over. We have the Elements of Harmony!" the mare said.

"_Oh joy, she's speaking in cliches again._" Discord thought to himself. "Alright Ms. Sparkle, whatever you say. Go on and magic me back to stone." he said. He had put so much sarcasm into his words that even the most idiotic _foal _couldn't miss it.

"You heard him, girls! Let's get this over with!" the mare said.

The six ponies' eyes lit up and began to float in midair.

"Kindness!" said Fluttershy.

"Generosity!" said Rarity.

"Honesty!" said Applejack.

"Laughter!" giggled Pinkie Pie.

"Swag! I mean...Loyalty!" said Rainbow Dash.

Discord snapped his finger and a watch appeared. "_How long will this take!?_" he thought to himself.

Finally, Twilight Sparkle, the mare who had been speaking the whole time said "Magic!" and a rainbow began to swirl around the six of them. The rainbow curved and started heading towards Discord.

"I've seen enough." Discord announced, snapping his fingers again. Without warning, time stopped. He got up off the throne. "This 'friendship' stuff is making me sick." Discord continued. "Tell you what. I'll make this interesting."

The ponies, frozen in time, glanced at each other when suddenly, SNAP! Everything flashed pure white for an instant. When sight returned to the ponies, Discord was gone but that wasn't the only strange thing. The world itself had turned into an 8-bit replica! The ponies were but sprites on a flat landscape. The worst part by far was that the Elements of Harmony had disappeared!


	3. Stats

**Chapter 2: Stats**

"What the hay happened!?" Applejack asked. "Where're them Elements of Harmony at?"

All of a sudden, they heard Discord's disembodied voice cackle with delight. "That's for me to know and for you to find out, little ponies. But first, let me explain what this _world_ is all about.

"You are inside what is called a 8-bit video game. Think of it as an interactive, low quality, picture. I've locked the Elements of Harmony in six different locations. In order to get them, you must accomplish a set of goals."

"Wait...why would you be _telling_ us all this?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Come now, Dashie. Just flat out taking over Equestria would be _boring_. The six of you are the only ponies who dare challenge me. Good luck..." Discord's voice trailed off until silence.

"This is dreadful!" said Rarity. "How ever will we find the Elements now!?"

Twilight put a forehoof on her shoulder. "Don't worry, girls," she said, looking at the others. "This'll be a piece of cake!"

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie popped up behind her and shouted, "Cake!? I love cake! Can we get some after we beat Discord?"

"Sure Pinkie," Twilight said. "First, let's visit Spike at the library. Maybe there's a book on video games."

Spike was eating bowl after bowl of ice cream when the Mane Six arrived. His belly was stuck out nearly a foot, and there were empty containers of ice cream all over the wooden floor of the library.

"This is awesome!" he said after eating yet another bowl. "I get points for eating ice cream before the timer runs out!" He pointed to a display above his head the showed he had accumulated nearly 560,000 points. "I mean, aside from being a...a... what exactly are we?"

"Two-dimensional digital being?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, that...Other than that, this is a perfect day!"

"Spike, we need a book about video games."

"Oh! Right!" He stopped his frantic ice cream binge and got a ladder which he moved toward the "V" section, browsing through.

"Vibes...victory...Aha! Video games!" Spike pulled a lone strange looking book off the section, but lost his balance. He fell off the ladder, landing hard on his back. Suddenly, another display had appeared, showing the number 100 shrink to 94. "Ow...my scales..." Spike moaned

"What was that number that appeared?" Rarity asked.

"If I could guess, and I can," Twilight said, "this 'video game' monitors the vitals of life forms and assigns a number based upon the totality of their health!"

"Slow down, Einstein," Rainbow said.

"If somepony's number reached zero," Twi continued, ignoring Rainbow, "They would..." she paused, shuddering.

"Die?" Pinkie Pie supplied with a grin.

"In neighman's terms, yes."

"Ahem!" Spike yelled, "A little help for the wounded baby dragon?"

Fluttershy rushed over to help him. When she picked him up, his 94 became a 100 again. She shrieked in surprise at the number and hid behind Rainbow dash. "I-I'm sorry," she said, "Is that good or bad?"

Twilight considered the events. "Fluttershy, that's great! I think I have another theory to test later, too!" She levitated the Video Game book up to her face an flipped it open.

The book glowed so bright that it blinded them all. "Hello again, ponies."


End file.
